In to deep
by Unevitablelove
Summary: Francis has meet Victoria and through out he thinks he has feelings for her but she just doesn't know what to do about it.. and things get rough they are growing up through the chapters as Francis tries to remember the good times and the bad
1. The begining

_In my eyes she was so fragile. In my hands she can be so weak. Can't I see her, how everyone else does?_

"Francis, come on lets go~" our bags were set in the trunk and my own mother picked me up. "Maman where are we going?" I groaned. "To my friends house.. the one near Africa.. that one Island that hasn't been named yet really." she sighed and set me in my booster seat as she sat next to me. "Pourqoui?.. I must know" she gave me that look that read 'You are to much of a noisy child that wants to know everything?... Regretting I ever taught you how to talk'. "She had a new born child and I must see since it has been three years since she gave birth to it." she smiled cheerfully. A child?.. Really I should be the one adored at all times. By then I was fast asleep thanks to those kiddy songs. We were at the airport, going Seychelles. I named it Seychelles myself really... Sey for the sea.. and chelles for the shells. Seychelles..

"Aww what an adorable child!" the voice echoed as my eyes slowly opened. I rubbed them and sat up correctly to see my mother sitting on the floor with that woman of a friend. I glared at my mother for not even staying by my side! She just stared at the ground giggling and laughing. It must be that child "Maman!" I whinned and kicked my feet. "I know right?" they both laughed, I can hear the child giggle. "Oh my" they laughed again. I was .

"Maman!" I yelled out. "W-what?" her voice seemed distant, she wasn't even looking at me, unaware of my presence. Mon dieu what was so important about that child? Was that child really that important to them? Was this thing, or boy really that more important than me! I stood up to go see why or how adorable that THING is. I peeked through my mothers arm, I was speechless.

My face lit up to see the childs face, smiling and giggling waving her little hands in the air. She was so perfect, her brown hair, big brown eyes, and her skin was just tinted so perfectly to match her. She was just an adorable child. My mother caught my gaze "Say hi Francis" she smiled at me.

Speechless and shy as I was to speak up in front of my mothers best friend. My mouth motioned words I wanted to say but nothing came out. "Francis come on no need to be afraid mon cherie" **Why was I afraid?** "Bonjour-" what was her name? They haven't mentioned it. I looked at my mother shyly and she laughed. "Her name is Victoria, Francis" the girls mother spoke. I just nodded my head. "Bonjour Victoria Je M'appel Francis~" I said

"Francis.. shes only four I don't think-" my mother was cut off. " Bonjour Francis~. Heureux de vous voir" she smiled. My mother was surprised and so was I. Victoria's hand reached out for mine and she held it with a smile. The first time I have ever meet her, it was pretty memorable too. "Francis time for your nap" my mother called out. She was standing up ready to have me in her arms. "I-I want to play with Victoria maman..." I whined slightly. Victoria yawned, "Come on sweetie nap time, ouais?"she picked up Victoria and my hand slipped from her soft ones. "Come on Francis~, you can play later~" she chuckled and picked me up. We stayed there for a couple of weeks and I gladly enjoyed the stay. But sadly we had to leave.. back to France, without _her._

"Au revoir" said my mother. She nudged me and I slightly smiled. Victoria grinned waving at me. "Au revoir Victoria" I said. "Au revoir Francis- san see you soon" she said. That was the last time I spoke to her in person for three years.


	2. It seems just like yesterday

**Three years passed by and I was only seven**.

My mother was crying, weeping in her room, and it was pretty loud. I stepped into her room, I was worried.. What had gone on to set her off so badly? I have never seen her cry so much since two years ago when her parents died. But it wasn't as bad as this one. "Maman.. what is wrong?" I touched her shoulder slightly and she flinched, turning to look at me. "You remember Victoria, ouais?" she mummbled.

What was wrong with ma petite fillie! Was she alright...? I just nodded.. This discomforted me greatly.. I felt upset and really worried. "Her maman passed away Francis..." one of my moms closest.. most trusted friends passed away. "What about-" I fell silent and changed the question "What about her dad.. Seychelles dad.." I asked calmly. "Her father left them Francis... he passed away to be exact" my mother was shooken up.. broken down.

"W-who will take care of ma petite fillie?" I worried even more. "Her grandpapa..." she softly said. At least I knew.. some one could take care of my precious. I hugged my mom for comfort. For both of our comforts "I promise _I shall have her in my hands... _so you can be happy again maman.." I patted her back softly and we both climbed to her bed. Sooner or later I feel asleep in her arms.

**Few months later**

"Maman I want to see her.. I want to see ma petite fillie again" I said. "Francis you have school I don't think you want to leave your class mates behind ya?" she said. "I don't care.. I can have summer school.." I said. "But Francis-" I cut her off. "Now maman.." I huffed.. I felt like she was lonely.. Afraid.. and lost with out all I know now is that we were already packed up to go to Seychelles.

We came there, my mother called just to let them know our unsuspected arrival and there she was waiting by the window. I spotted her, she wasn't that hard to spot.. with messy hair like that it who couldn't spot her? She came out the door jumping up and down so cutely. Once the car stopped I bolted right out and ran to her.

"Francis-san!" she jeered and I spun her in my arms and kissed both of her cheeks. "Ma petite fillie!" I grinned. She giggled "Francis I am six!" she held six fingers up. Smart little girl, I though, and I took her back inside to go out in the back to play on the beach. Later that day we had fish, surprisingly that she caught.


End file.
